Cravings
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: James Potter thinks his wife is beautiful pregnant. That is, until she gets hungry. The 2nd in my series Life of the Potters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I was so thrilled with how 'We're What?' turned out, that I wrote this little sequel. I think that I'm going to make a little series of one-shots about Lily and James and of course the marauders. Eventually the genre will go to family, but probably not for another story. So I hope you enjoy this little story, and please leave a review._

_Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize in here is mine. Nor is the chocolate shop or the item Lily wants. I only own the plot._

* * *

**Cravings**

James looked over to his wife sleeping on the sofa. In his opinion she looked absolutely gorgeous no matter how much she complained about being fat. Sure, her face had rounded out a bit, but he could care less. Pregnancy seemed to suit his Tiger-Lily. The only downside was...

"James?" Lily murmured groggily stirring.

"Yes dear?" James asked, pushing some stray hairs behind her ear.

"I'm hungry." Lily said turning her head to look at him.

'_The worst part of her being pregnant._' James thought with a grimace. Last time she had been "hungry", he'd spent the better part of four hours looking for frog legs to dip in vanilla ice cream. "What do you want sweetheart? We've got some chicken left-over from last night."

Lily frowned. "It was sweet of Remus to come over and cook, but he made it far too spicy. I ended up spending half the night tossing and turning because of heartburn."

James rolled his eyes. The only spices Remus had used last night were salt and lemon pepper. His wife seemed to be sensitive to everything but the blandest of the bland. "Well, do you want some ice cream then? I could run to Florien Fortescue's and get some of the strawberry that you wanted a few days ago." _'please say yes, please say yes, please say'_

"Do you remember that chocolate shop we went to in Bristol a few years ago?" Lily asked sweetly.

_'No.'_ James thought to himself. "Of course I do darling. Is there something you want from there?"

"Yes, they made these walnut crèmes, that sound absolutely divine right now. Could you be a dear and get me some?"

James smiled. Chocolates in Bristol, he could do that. "Anything for you Lils. This should be simple enough. I mean, how many chocolate shops can there be in Bristol?"

About two hours later, James was wandering up and down the streets of Bristol looking for chocolate shops, and getting rather desperate. Pulling out his wand, he ducked into an alley and muttered something. A bright silvery thing shot out of his wand, and ran off. A minute later, he heard the tell-tale crack of apparition, and saw Remus standing behind him.

"What's the emergency?" Remus asked worriedly. "It's not Lily or the baby is it?"

James groaned. "Lily woke up hungry. She wanted these walnut crèmes she had a few years ago from a chocolate shop here, but she never mentioned the name of the shop. I've been out looking for two hours now."

Remus smiled. "I thought Lily hated walnuts."

"Not today she doesn't. According to her, the crèmes 'were absolutely divine'" James quoted. "Maybe I should just buy some other chocolates, and say that the shop closed."

"Oh no you don't. Do you want to endure Lily's wrath when you get back?" James shuddered at Remus's words. "C'mon, we'll go look together, and find the crèmes."

James and Remus wandered in and out of Bristol's shops for another two hours. Finally, they arrived at a little shop with a sign over it saying 'Guilbert's Chocolatiers since 1910'. "Might as well look," said Remus shrugging his shoulders. He pushed the door in.

"Evening gentlemen, how may I help you tonight?" Enquired a young woman from behind the counter.

"Good evening. My friend and I have been looking around for a chocolate shop that sells walnut crèmes. Would you happen to sell any?" Remus asked when James didn't respond.

The sales girl frowned. "We don't sell a plain walnut crème, but we do sell a vanilla walnut one."

"Yes! That's it! Those are the ones Lily hated! No offense to your chocolate, she just hates walnut. But that's it! Do you have any left?" James cried out excitedly.

"His wife is pregnant" Remus said as an explanation.

The sales girl smiled. "Do you want one or two boxes?" she asked laughing at James's exuberance.

"Best make it two, to be on the safe side," James answered.

The girl wrapped up the boxes, and gave James and Remus a chocolate each as a reward for their long search, and the two men walked outside and apparated into the kitchen of Godric's Hollow.

"Lily, darling, we're home!" James shouted victoriously.

"I'm in the living room!" Lily called back.

James walked into the living room, and dropped the plate that he had arranged the first box of chocolates onto the floor with a crash. Remus who had been putting the other box into a cupboard ran into the living room and saw exactly what had upset James.

Lily was sitting on the sofa with a cup of ice cream in her hand across from Sirius. "I don't know why I sent you out for those chocolates. I mean I hate walnuts, and Sirius popped in and asked if there was anything I wanted, so he went and picked me up some Pistacio ice cream. Isn't that sweet of him?" Lily asked before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

James pointed his wand at the plate, said "_Reparo_" and walked back into the kitchen muttering "Last time I ever go out for hours searching for random food. She can just starve for all I care." James Potter decided that he did not like having a pregnant wife.


	2. PLEASE READ!

Hey,

So, I wrote a story called We're What? and I like that story, and the response so much that I wrote this one as a little sequel. Just thought I would let you know, that this story and its predecessor have become a series. The third story has just been published, and it is called It's time. Please go check that one out and me to your author alerts. Thanks so much.

You know you love me.

xoxo RP95


End file.
